This application relates to a camera for capturing images in a shortwave infrared bandwidth wherein modifications are made to eliminate capture of certain portions of the shortwave infrared bandwidth.
Various camera systems are known and utilized for any number of applications. One type of camera has an image detecting device which may be a photo-voltaic photo diode. These cameras are known to capture images in what is known as the shortwave infrared (SWIR) bandwidth. This may also be known in some applications as “near infrared.” A capture bandwidth for such cameras may be between about 0.9 and 1.7 microns.
Such cameras have particularly good application in capturing images in situations where normal visual light images would be compromised. As an example, night vision cameras may operate across this bandwidth. When such cameras are used for night vision systems on commercial land vehicles such as cars, buses and trucks, the full range of such SWIR bandwidth is not needed.